


Noceur

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [118]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Noceur; one who stays up latePrompted on Tumblr
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Noceur

**Noceur;** _One who stays up late_

It took her a moment to recognize what it was that made her wake up. She stared into the darkness, glancing over to check on Jester fast asleep in the bed across the room, and just listened. She heard the sound again, something clattering downstairs, and sat up. She groaned quietly as she climbed out of her bed and pulled on her pants.

She yawned as she stepped out of the room, keeping one eye open to keep from walking to a wall. There was another clatter and a quiet “Shit!” as she moved soundlessly down the stairs. She stepped into the dining room and followed the muttering to the kitchen.

Yasha was bent over something sitting on the counter and Beau just leaned again the archway, blinking at her blearily. 

“Yash? What’re you-”

She caught the fist in her hand, inches from her face, on instinct and then just stared at it for a moment. 

“Beau,” Yasha gasped, dropping her arm down to her side. “I… I am so sorry, you startled me, I didn’t hear you-”

“It’s fine. No harm done.” She took this moment of pensive silence to look Yasha over. She refused to meet Beau’s eyes and whether that was because she’d almost punched her or if it was unrelated awkwardness, Beau was unsure. She was fiddling idly with her fingers, running her thumb over a dry patch of skin on the back of her hand and looking at it with undue intensity. “You alright?”

Yasha nodded and turned back to the kitchen counter. “Yeah. Course I am.”

“Have you slept at all tonight?” Yasha didn’t answer and that was answer enough. “You didn’t sleep last night either.” She still didn’t respond. Beau sighed and moved to stand next to her, feeling Yasha tense beside her. “What’er you making?”

There was a metal baking platter on the wood countertop with round, fist sized little cakes. Beau could tell just by looking at them that they were hard as rocks. 

“Sun Day Cakes,” Yasha mumbled. “Where I am from, it is very rainy and cloudy. On the days when the sun would shine, we made these cakes and spend time with our families. My mother made the very best Sun Day Cakes.”

Beau hummed thoughtfully. “And they didn’t come out right?”

Yasha shook her head. “No, they’re perfect, just like I remember, but I keep burning myself on them and this kitchen is so small, I keep knocking things over and it’s just…” she sighed. “It’s just frustrating.”

Beau poked one of the cakes. There was no give at all and part of it crumbled away under the pressure of her finger. “Are you sure that’s what’s frustrating you? I think they’re safe to eat now.” ‘Safe’ heatwise but she suspected that they would tear up the inside of Yasha’s mouth.

Yasha picked one up and seemed to agree with her because she took a large bite out of the side of it, it crunched and crumbled in her mouth and she moaned. “Is s’ good,” she said, her mouth full.

Beau gave it a considering look and took one for herself, taking a test bite off the top. It was sharp and dry and she coughed into her fist. “I think I need some milk with this,” then she coughed again and walked over to the fridge. “Is there sugar in this?”

“No. Why?”

“No reason.” Beau poured two glasses of milk and downed one in just a few gulps, filing it back up before bringing the second one over to Yasha.

Yasha took the milk in confusion, like she could comprehend why Beau had given it to her, but took a sip and then another large bite of her cake. “You’re right,” she said.

Beau tore her cake apart, looking for any part of it that might be edible. “Hmm? About sugar?”

“No. These cakes are not why I was frustrated. I… I cannot sleep.”

Beau sombered instantly, glancing up to meet Yasha’s tired eyes. “Nightmares?”

Yasha bit her lip and shook her head. “When I was… with Obann. It felt like a waking dream. I was watching what was happening but, you know, I wasn’t in control so I felt kind of removed from it. Like a lucid dream where you know you are dreaming but you have no control over what’s happening, you know? I am… I am worried what I will dream about, what I might do when I think I’m only dreaming.”

“You’re scared of sleepwalking?”

Yasha nodded. “And what I might do without knowing it. What if I dreamed that I was hurting someone and I hurt someone outside the dream?”

“Oh, we can fix that.”

Yasha blinked up at her. “What? Really?”

“Sure. Let’s go bother Caleb.” She left her half a cake behind as she left the room but Yasha took a moment to pile them up in her arms. She followed Beau down the hallway to Caleb’s room and remained outside the door when she barged inside. “Caleb,” Beau called, putting both hands on his bed and bouncing it roughly. “Caleb!”

Caleb kicked out towards her and she dodged it easily. “ _ Miststück _ , what!”

“I know what that word means and I’ll get you for that later, but Yash needs your help, so get your ass up.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him up in a sitting position. “Come on. We just need a little spell. Ten minutes of your time and you’ll give Yasha some piece of mind. Up we go.”

He groaned but followed her. “What does she need?” he asked, leaning his weight against Beau until he was awake enough to hold himself up on his own. She started leading him towards the door, passed Yasha in the hallway.

“An alarm spell that’ll wake her up if she tries to leave her room in the middle of the night.”

He groaned. “Fine.”

Yasah bit her lip. “Caleb, Beau, it is alright, I’ll be okay for tonight. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Beau and Caleb just continued bickering all the way to the stairs like they didn’t even hear her. Beau paused at the bottom of the steps while Caleb shambled up. “Come on, Yasha. We’re gonna figure this out.”

Yasah hesitated for only one second more before following.


End file.
